High intensity strobe units for emitting pulses of radiant energy over large viewing angles are known. One such structure is disclosed and claimed in Moran U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,462 assigned to the Assignee of the present invention.
While known units provide appropriate levels of visible radiant energy over wide angles, such as would be used to visually indicate a fire alarm, it would be desirable to be able to improve the efficiency of such units and reduce the electrical power required to drive such units. Reduction of electrical power, if achievable, is particularly important in that more strobe units can be driven from the same size power supply, using the same size distribution cables, then would heretofore be feasible.
In addition to reducing the amount of energy needed to energize a given unit, it would be desirable to provide as much light as possible to coordinates off of the horizontal and vertical planes. Preferably expanding the light output field could be achieved without introducing undue complexity into the structure of the unit.